myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Nolee
Nolee was the fourth member of the My Scene girls. She was introduced in 2003 and discontinued in 2007. Nolee is a Japanese-American tomboy. She loved to hang out with Ellis and with her former boyfriend Bryant in skate parks. She is also a good surfer, like her friend Delancey. She is very intelligent and studious. Biography Nolee lives in New York City with her parents. She is a Gemini. She first appeared in the webisodes "Does She Buy It?" and "Game On". Her sixteenth birthday is shown in the episode "Club Birthday". Nolee first met Madison and Barbie at a clothing store. They had an incident where Nolee and Madison tried to buy the same blouse, but they became friends afterwards. Personality Nolee is the sporty mathematician of the group. She is a kindhearted girl and a sweet friend to her girls. She is shown to care for her friends very much and always stays by their side. She loves skateboarding because it is fun exercise and gets her around the city. She thinks she has a natural talent for skateboarding. She is very athletic. Physical Appearance Nolee is a slender teenager and she has pale skin, long, black hair and brown eyes. She likes different styles, from sporty to dressy. Relationships Nolee is kindhearted to her close friends Barbie, Madison, Chelsea, Delancey, Kenzie, and Kennedy. Nolee and Bryant were romantically linked until he moved away to England and was discontinued. Their relationship was shown in a few webisodes, but in not any of the doll lines or movies. She was never romantically linked to anyone else after Bryant moved away. All About Me Sign: Gemini My story: My friend Madison says I'm a total skater chick. That's cool by me! I believe I was born to be on a board. Seriously! I really dig that feeling - cruising around, checking out the city, getting some exercise. Know what I mean? Madison and Barbie (another great g-friend) are the best! Here's what's funny - we all met during this "incident" at a clothing store. Madison and I were trying to buy the same blouse. Crazy, huh? But now we're super tight, which was totally meant to be. A sweet karma connection! I love interesting and unusual facts about... well... everything! Here's a good one: Rubber bands will last longer if you keep them in the refrigerator. Cool! How random is that? But totally fun and definitely fascinating! I can't get enough! My look: I'm all about comfort, style, and doing my own thing! My closet is busting with sooo many looks: sporty to dressy and everything in-between! Nolee.png|Nolee's All About Me advertising her "own website" and her Fortune Fun game Trivia *Her pet dog is a pug named Cookie. *She is named after Nolita in New York. Nolita is short for "North of Little Italy", which is a neighborhood in Manhattan. *Her first appearance webisode was in "Does She Buy It?" *The first Nolee doll was produced as part of the "Spring Break" line. *Her last official appearance was in the "Rebel Style" doll line and her last webisode appearance was in "'Tis the Season" *Nolee's birthday is May 23rd. *The My Scene website advertised a "separate" website for Nolee from 2004-2008. Gallery My Scene Spring Break Nolee.jpg|Spring Break Nolee Back To School Nolee.jpg|Back to School Nolee My Scene Night On the Town Sound Lounge Special Edition with Nolee.jpg|Night On the Town My Scene Chillin' Out Nolee.jpg|Chillin' Out Nolee Nolee hanging out.jpg|Hanging Out Nolee My Scene Jammin' In Jamaica Nolee.jpg|Jammin' In Jamaica Nolee My Scene Getting Ready Nolee.jpg|Getting Ready Nolee My Scene Getting Ready Nolee Doll.jpg|Getting Ready Nolee My Scene Shopping Spree Nolee.jpg|Shopping Spree Nolee My Scene Club Birthday Nolee.jpg|Club Birthday Nolee My Scene Masquerade Madness Nolee.jpg|Masquerade Madness Nolee My Scene Miami Getaway Nolee.jpg|Miami Getaway Nolee My Scene Club Birthday Nolee Doll.jpg|Club Birthday Nolee My Scene Day & Nite Nolee.jpg|Day & Nite Nolee My Scene Swappin' Styles Nolee Back.jpg|Swappin' Styles Nolee Back of the box My Scene Swappin' Styles Nolee.jpg|Swappin' Styles Nolee My Scene Swappin' Styles Nolee Doll.jpg|Swappin' Styles Nolee My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee Doll.jpg|My Scene Goes Hollywood Nolee My Scene My Bling Bling Nolee.jpg|My Bling Bling Nolee My Scene Mall Maniacs Nolee Back.jpg|Mall Maniacs Nolee Back of the box My Scene Mall Maniacs Nolee.jpg|Mall Maniacs Nolee My Scene Year of Style Nolee.jpg|Year of Style Nolee Ssn.jpg|Street Style Nolee Ffn.jpg|Fab Faces Nolee Ffn2.jpg|Fab Faces Nolee in box Ufgn.jpg|Un-fur-gettable Nolee Juicy Bling8.jpg|Juicy Bling Nolee Rebel Style8.jpg|Rebel Style Nolee Kenzie-01.png|Nolee in Shopping Spree Webisode with Kenzie Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bryant's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene